Lost Love
by lara.croft.14
Summary: Lara suffers trying to get over the hellish nightmare of Yamatai and memories of her deceased friends keep haunting her. She wishes that had gotten to tell Alex Weiss how she felt about him before he died. Lara thinks she sees Alex but isn't sure. Maybe he survived... *Lara Croft x Alex Weiss*
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Lara. Everything will work itself out eventually. It's been tough on all of us, especially you. And the worst thing is, you are holding in all your emotions and feelings." "No I'm fine, Sam. Really I'm oka-" She interrupted me, "You aren't fooling me, Croft. After all, we have best friends since kindergarten, I can tell that your being bothered about something much more than just Yamatai and Roth-" I cut her off, "Damn it! Fine!" I began to feel a waterfall of tears building up. "I just-just" I began to feel tears running down my cheeks. "I just wish this whole Yamatai expedition didn't happen. Everything is all my fault; Roth, Alex, Grim, and Steph could have still been alive if _I_ would have never mentioned rediscovering the lost kingdom of Yamatai. And you know what tops it all off? Alex actually did _love _me. He actually _meant it_- it wasn't the alcohol he got drunk off at the Nine Bells talking for him, it was _him _talking for _himself. _I will never forget that night, even though we were kind of drunk… After we got dropped off at the hotel we were all staying at the day before we boarded the Endurance, just as you guys went into the elevator, he took me right outside of the hotel lobby to the garden and grabbed me by the waist and his face was so close to mine that I could smell the booze he had drank early escaping from his lips just as he said, "I had fun tonight, L.C." I leaned my head on his chest and he pulled me in closer. The stars over us seemed to look even more beautiful than I could've imagined but I don't know if they were real and if they were really there because I was still kind of drunk at the moment. And then I felt him take a deep breath and say, "I love you, Lara" Listening to that statement made me think that he was just saying that cause he was drunk, but I was partly intoxicated too so I didn't know he _meant_ what he had just said. The thought of him being high and not meaning it made me feel sick inside… and not like a 'I had too much tequila to drink tonight' kind of sick but a 'he didn't really mean it, get over your feelings for him because he will never being saying that he loves you in the real world -the real world meaning him not being drunk world-' kind of sick. I detached myself from him and said, "Thanks for everything, Alex…we should probably get back to the others " I quickly kissed him on the cheek, assuming he wouldn't remember it cause he was drunk, and took the elevator up to you guys. I guess he stayed out there longer to think about what a bitch I was to ignore him and then after he wrapped his head around the thought, came up to meet us. But now I completely regret assuming he was drunk and that if I kissed him on the cheek he wouldn't remember it because, first of all, he wasn't intoxicated at the moment, and second of all, he probably took it as if I didn't love him that way back- which I did."

When I looked up and dried the tears from my eyes, I was surprised to see that Sam was still listening to me. She looked up at me and said, "So that's what took you him so long! The crew and I thought you and Alex were going to ditch us until you came back up and went straight to your room and Alex following moments later and going straight to his room…Anyways I'm here for you, Lara. If you need anything, just tell me. But for right now, you need to get your mind off of things…. Let's go out!" "Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think I am in any condition to go out." I said looking down at my body - full of cuts, scars, blood, dirt, and so much more. Not only that, but my body was aching, all my cuts were burning like hell, my body was throbbing, I got constant head aches and stomach aches, and I think the area near my hip where I got stabbed in Scavengers Den was infected, even though I had cleaned it on Yamatai… hell that hurt more than anything. Overall, I felt like a complete wreck and trying to get this whole situation off my mind seemed nearly impossible. "Sooooo, are you in?" Sam asked knowing that even if I had said no, she would have found a way to get me to go. "Fine, I guess, but just don't try to hook me up with some random guys at the club because… Alex… I can't get over him, I just can't believe that he is gone… and-" Sam interrupted, "Lara, we are trying to get your mind _off_ of all this." "Sorry I forgot, its harder than it seems…" I said trying to hold back the tears. "Okay why don't you go take a shower, get cleaned up and I will make you some tea, how does that sound?" She said with the brightest smile on her face. "Sounds good! I shouldn't be long…" I walked down the hall to my room in the small apartment Sam and I shared. Right before I entered my bathroom, I heard Sam yell, "Oh yeah, Lara… nothing that happened is your fault, at all. So don't take this all out on yourself… Okay? Promise?" "Promise!" I yelled back, although it was my fault and I should take it out on myself.

I turned the shower on warm and plugged my phone into my speakers. I turned on Spotify and let my starred list play as I took my shower. God, I was so glad to finally be able to shower. My body felt a little bit better… enough so I could get through the day without constant head aches, although the constant stomach aches had become attached to me and I'm sure they would stay attached to me for awhile. I looked at the time displayed on my phone…Shit!… I took an hour and a half in there! At least I was clean… or at least as clean as I could be right now. My body was still drenched with bruises, miles of bruises, on every inch of my body. No matter how long and hard and brutally I scrubbed, I knew couldn't get Yamatai's dirt off of me, and it drove me crazy."

I put on a navy blue robe of mine and ran down the hall to assure Sam I was done, finally. "There you are!" She sounded like she had been worrying about me, "Your tea is done, but I kept it on the stove over the fire to keep it warm… Oh gosh, Lara, I don't know why you were so worried about not looking "decent" you look perfectly fine! Just cuts and bruises here and there… all the major injuries will be covered by your clothes… you'll be fine!" "Are you sure?" I said unconvinced. "I wouldn't lie to my best friend, yes, I am sure." I walked over to the red tea kettle and poured myself a cup of tea in one of my silver Sisters of Artemis coffee mugs. Somehow, out of nowhere, my thoughts about the mug turned into thought about Alex. "Hey Lar-" Sam said out of nowhere, which had scared the crap out of me. I jumped, "Holy shit!" It took her a minute to realize she caught me day dreaming and then she said, "Sorry about that… can you call my phone, I can't find it and I need to make a call?" "Yeah! Hold on…" I said as I ran down the hall to grab mine off of the speakers. As I pressed the home button, my screen saver popped up… Alex, Sam, and I… the picture we took the same day me and Alex got kind of drunk and Alex told me he loved me… One of my tears had rolled off my cheek and onto the phone screen… right on Alex. "Damn it! Of all places!" I shouted angrily as more tears came pouring from my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and into living room, wiping the tears away before Sam noticed. "I am calling it right now…" I told her. A couple seconds later, I heard it begin to ring. It sounded as if it was in Sam's room. "I'll get it" Sam said as she jumped up from the leather couch and walked towards her room. Moments later, she returned with her phone in her hand and jumped on the couch. "I'm just checking my text messages real quick then I will get in the shower." She said as if she felt rushed to get ready. "I need to hurry to be ready in time." She announced as she jolted up from them couch.

I pulled my hair back and put a bit of makeup on, which I usually don't do, but I put it on to cover the scars, bruises, and all of the other brutal damages covering my face. Once I had finished covering everything on my face as best as I could, I put my hair back down, brushed it, and put it up into my signature pony tail. I didn't know what to wear. I'm not usually the type to freak out about what to wear, but I lost a ton of my outfits back on the Endurance. I heard Sam coming down the hallway so I yelled, "Sam, I have nothing to wear… I guess I can't go!" "Don't try to pull that bullshit on me, Lara… I will find you something to wear from _my _closet." She yelled back. "Hold on, let me go find something for you real quick." I could hear her running back to her room. Just moments later, she arrived in my bathroom and set the clothes she picked out on my counter while saying, "Wear this, you'll look great, I promise." Then she walked back over to her room and continued getting ready. Exactly what I expected…a dress…a strapless navy blue dress that was short and would fit tightly… Sam's style wasn't anything like mine when it came to going out. At all. Her style was always kind of girly and or wild. My style when it came to going out was, well, I didn't really have a style when going out because Sam was always eager to find me something to wear that was her style, from her closet. But if I had pick out what I would wear while going out, it would be either shorts and a shirt or pants and a shirt- sometimes a jacket depending if it was cold out and some Chuck Taylor's to top it off or some boots. I slipped the dress anyways, knowing I wouldn't have a choice even though I would feel uncomfortable wearing it in public. "Okay, I'm ready Sam!" I called from the living room as she approached me wearing a dress like the one she picked out for me but in red and with straps. She wore high heels the same color as her dress to top her outfit off. She held a pair of heels like hers clutched in her left hand, but they were in black… "Sam, there is no way I am putting my feet into those…" "Pleaseeee Lara, it'll look good together." She pleaded. "Fine. I guess I'll put them on, but just for tonight." I sighed. "YAYYY! We are going to have so much fun! I promise!" She said beaming with joy. "I hope your right." I mumbled quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

We exited the apartment and hopped into Sam's black BMW. I had offered to drive my Jeep, but Sam insisted that she drove her car there. Even though we haven't even arrived yet, I was already starting to wish we hadn't chosen to come here because I didn't want to see any of my old co-workers. Back when I had worked at the Nine Bells, everything was normal and all my co-workers had known Roth, Alex, and Grim. If they asked how all of them were, I knew that I would have had a nervous break down in front of everybody. I guess I would just have to try and avoid them as best as I could.

Sam drove horrifically. Whether stopping or starting, everything happened with a tremendous jolt. I flew against the seat belt of her BMW each time she braked, and my neck snapped backward each time she hit the gas. Luckily, we didn't live too far away, only 10-15 minutes at the most, so the reckless drive wasn't _that_ horrific.

The lights on the front of the building blinded me. The minute we opened the door, we were greeted by extremely loud music, which I didn't mind because I usually played my music really loud, and the smell of alcohol.

"I'm gonna go get a beer… wanna come with?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh" I murmured back not really listening to what she had just asked.

"What are you staring at?" Sam questioned.

Hearing that made me realize that I was staring and it occurred to me that I probably looked like a stalker… "Sam?" I said completely ignoring her question.

"Yes, Lara?" She replied.

"Maybe it's just me, but that guy over at the bar looks _exactly_ like Alex from behind." I said as I whipped my head around to see what Sam's reaction would be.

"Holy shit, Lara! That _has_ to be Alex! I'm going over there, stay here. I have a plan. Trust me." Sam said overly excited.

"But Sam, what if it's not Ale-"

Sam interrupted, "Just trust me Lara."

"Can you please just at least tell me the damn plan?"

"Fineeeeee" She sighed, "I am going to go get our drinks and while the bartender is making our them, I will glance over at our so called "Alex" to see if it's really Alex. Then I'll grab the drinks, come back here, and then tell you if it is Alex or not."

"Okay." I said trusting her plan, "But I don't think it is possible for Alex to have survived the explosion back on the Endurance. His leg was trapped under an enormous pipe that was extremely heavy." I said trying to hold back the tears.

"Sweetie," Sam said as she placed her hands on my shoulders to remind me not to cry. "Alex could've survived somehow… and I know that if he did, you would want to see him. You can sit at a table closer to the bar so you can hear what's going on if you want."

"Okay." I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

She walked over to the bar while I found a table close enough so I could listen to what was going on.

She smiled at the bartender and said, "Two BudLights." When she said that, the guy that had looked like Alex had glanced up at her. As the bartender was getting the drinks she glanced over to the guy that looked like Alex who was already looking at Sam.

"I knew I heard a familiar voice, how've you been Nishimura?"

Sam looked shocked, "Alex!" She shouted as she ran over and hugged him.

He chuckled at the astonishment on her face. "Hey have you seen Lara lately?" "Yeah she is here right now, I'll go get her."

"Lara, it's him, he's alive!" Sam nearly screamed. I was ecstatic, but I didn't know what to say to him. I felt completely awful that I couldn't save him and that he was willing to die just to save me. "Well are you going to come see him or not?" Sam said tugging at my arm.

"Of corse I am, Sam. But I don't know what to say."

"Come on, Lara. Just go talk to him." Sam said pulling me out of my seat and towards Alex.

"Lara!" He called out as he jumped out of his seat.

"Alex!" I yelled back running over to him. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Still in his arms, I whispered loud enough so only he could hear me, "I'm so sorry Alex. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have stayed there with you to get you and got you out of there."

"Don't worry about it L.C. I wanted you to go without me. Even if I did die in there, it would have been worth it, as long as you were safe."

"But Alex,-"

"No really L.C. it's fine, you don't need to worry about it, everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Sam walked over and interrupted, "So how's-…oh, sorry."

"No Sam, it's fine." Alex said slowly detaching his body from mine.

"Is it okay if I barrow Lara real quick?" Sam asked absentmindedly as she glanced at me.

"Sure." Alex said smiling.

Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a table, "Have you told him." She said jumping up and down.

"Told him what?" I questioned.

"That you _love_ him." She said poking my shoulder repeatedly.

I had a feeling she was drunk since she was acting more perky than usual. "Sam, quick question, how many drinks have you had since I was with Alex?" I said holding her shoulders down to make her stop jumping.

"I dunno, maybe two or three, why?"

"Because you are acting more bubbly than usual."

"Oh." She said as she calmed down.

"And no I haven't told him yet…why?" I asked.

"Because you should tell him tonight." She said.

"Why tonight?" I answered.

"Because he still doesn't know you feel the same way about him."

"I'll wait for the right time." I told her.

"Better be soon." She said playfully as she dragged me back over to Alex.

"Took you guys long enough." Alex teased.

"Oops," Sam shrugged. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Want anything?" She asked already headed towards the bar.

"Sam, a couple more drinks and you'll be drunk, slow down." I said as I got out of my seat and went after her.

"I'm just getting _one_ more, Lara. You don't need to worry about me."

"Sam, it better only be more. I don't have a ride home if your drunk." I said walking back over to Alex.

"Hey L.C., don't worry about it… If she gets drunk, and knowing Sam, she most likely will, I'll give you guys a ride home." Alex smiled.

"Are you sure?… I can always call a cab."

"Yeah, it's no problem." He reassured me.

"So how did you -"

"How did I survive?" Alex interrupted. "The second I shot the gas and it exploded, it caused the pipe to fly in the air and off my leg. I crawled out away from the area it would mostly likely land on and then it crashed back down and went through the floor. All the water flooded out the Endurance and I swam out into the ocean from the hole the pipe left. I had trouble getting to shore but I eventually made it."

"Alex, do you remember when I came to get you out of there and I said, 'You got the tools!' and you replied, 'Finally, I impress you!'?"

"Yeah, I remember that" He replied.

"Why did you say that you _finally _impressed me?" I questioned

"Because… a girl like you usually will never exist within the breathing space of a guy like me."

"Bullshit!" I partly yelled. "There is nothing special about me. Besides, when you said that you _finally_ impressed me, you were wrong. That wasn't the first time you impressed me, Alex.

"Oh really?! Name one other thing that I have done to impress you." He challenged.

"Easy," I smiled. "I remember that you mentioned how you were working on a piece of software that could hack gambling sites and turn the tables in your favor. You said it was a faceless crime after I said that I didn't like the sound of that. Hell, Alex, you ranked two grand. I remember about five minutes after you assured Whitman that it was 99.9% undetectable, you came dodging out of your room on the Endurance with your computer in your hand… and Roth and I had asked what happened as you threw your computer over board and you told us the 0.1%.

We both laughed at the memory. "Well, someone took notes," He said still partly laughing. "Oh and it was my _laptop_ I threw overboard." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Same difference."

"I beg to differ, Croft." He said jokingly.

"I think I should check up on Sam. God knows what kind of trouble she is getting herself into know. I'll be right back."

I walked over to the bar only to find Sam, drunk, which really wasn't much of a shocker.

"Hey, Larrrrraaaaa." She slurred.

"Sam, I thought I warned you." I said to her although I knew she wasn't listening. I sighed, dragging her back over to Alex.

"Oh, hey there Batman! She said to Alex.

He laughed, "Well Sam being drunk is no surprise. But who the hell knew that was Batman!"

I chuckled. "You sure you don't mind taking us?"

"Yeah." He said as he dug for his keys in his pocket. "Alright, we should probably get going now before security has to escort us."

I guided Sam over to Alex's car and laid her across the backseat. "Is it alright if she lays back there? When she gets drunk she doesn't get violent so I don't think she can cause any damage back there."

"Yeah, that's fine." Alex said as he started the car. "Same place?" He asked as he turned on the windshield wipers.

"Yup same old apartment."

"Lara, why would you even consider taking a cab if we lived in the same apartment buildings?" He laughed. "Were you trying to save me the trip of walking up an extra flight of stairs?"

I teased him back, "Oh no, you need the exercise." I laughed as I tapped his stomach, surprised to feel how toned it was.

"Alright here we are!" He said as he got out of the car.

We both lead Sam up the stairs to the front door as I started to dig around for my key. "Shit, Sam made me leave my keys in her car - along with her house key."

"Thats fine," Alex smiled. "You guys can stay at my place tonight."

"Oh, no Alex you've already done enough for us tonight. We can stay at hotel." I said already pulling out my phone to call a cab.

"Seriously Lara? It's not a problem, don't worry about it. You've done enough worrying for the both of us." He said as he took Sam down one flight of stairs of to his front door.

I stared blankly at my phone debating on whether or not I should call a cab.

I heard Alex come back up the stairs. "Seriously it's fine, L.C." He said as he spun me around so we were face to face. "It would make me happier if you stayed here." He smiled. "Please for me." He said as he put on his best puppy dog face.

"Alright." I smiled as went went down to his place. Sam was knocked out on the couch and Alex's roommate, Nick, was sitting in front of the flatscreen t.v. on a bean bag playing Uncharted 3. Nick was always trying to hit on me when I went to Alex's house. "He looked over at me and Alex as we entered the apartment. He paused his game and dropped the controller. "Hey babe."

"Keep dreaming." I laughed.

"Well you are single, why don't you go out with me?"

"Oh, because I'm not single." I lied.

"Really?" He asked. "Then why have I never seen you with this guy?"

"Funny you said that, your looking at him right now." Alex looked at me with shock written all over his face.

"You're lying, Croft."

"Oh am I?" I said as I turned towards Alex and closed the distance between us, and so I was kissing Alex Weiss. I ran my hand through his hair as he smiled against my lips. He placed his hands around my waist and brought me even closer to his body. His heart started to beat faster as well as mine. My tongue brushed his lips, begging for entrance which he allowed. We would have stayed like that forever if we could have but we had to break apart for the need of oxygen. He broke the kiss, but he still kept me in a tight embrace as I pressed my face into his shoulder. I remembered that Nick was still there. And, at that I looked over at him to see his expression. He had woken Sam up just in time to see everything. Of corse.

Sam nearly screamed. "Gosh damn, finally!"

And as for Nick's expression, oh god… he looked like he was about ready to kick Alex's ass. He stormed into his room and slammed the door.

Alex looked down at me, still in complete shock.

"I'm sorry Alex, I panicked." I said as I began to feel embarrassed. "I mean, - I completely understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Are you serious - me not liking Lara Croft 'like that'?" He grabbed my shoulders and held me out so that he could look me straight in the eye. "Lara, I'm not lying when I say that you cross my mind every second of every day." He said as he readjusted his glasses that were pleasantly askew from so much kissing. "Seriously," He added. "You cross my mind 24/7."

"Really?" I asked.

"Would I lie to you, L.C.?"

Sam interrupted, "Sorry to barge in, but why are we at Alex's house?"

I sighed, "Because you got drunk… blah, blah, blah… I'll explain in the morning."

Nick walked out and saw Sam which seemed to brighten him up, "Hey, Sam!" He said grabbing a seat next to her on the couch. "It's been awhile, you're still beautiful as ever."

She blushed, "Thanks."

Both Sam and Nick liked each other, but Nick thought Sam moved away due to one of her drunk texts awhile back. I was expecting him to hit on her again.

"Can I see your phone?" He asked Sam.

"Umm, sure." She said confused.

He grabbed it and saved his number in her contacts. He handed it back. "You should call me sometime."

Alex and I left the room and went to his room.

"I'm glad you stayed." He smiled.

"You and me both." I yawned. It was 2:36 am.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." I said followed by a yawn.

"Well," he said. "You should get some rest. I opened his door and headed out towards the couch.

"Lara." He called out down the hallway.

I stopped and turned back over to him. "Yeah?" I asked.

"It's probably best you don't bother them. You can sleep in here if you want." He said with a grin on his face.

"You don't mind?" I said heading back over to his door.

"No, it's cool with me." He said. "I can sleep on the floor."

"No, I don't want to kick you out of your own bed. You can sleep with me."

"Would you find that weird?" He asked.

"No, its fine." I said.

"I'll be outside for a minute." He said. "You're welcome to come with if you want."

"Okay." I said following him out onto the balcony.

He was gazing out at the city then he turned to me and leaned in, capturing my lips. It was just a brief moment before he removed himself and looked at me. I couldn't help but to smile at what had just happened.

"Look, this is probably the last I am going to get to be alone with you before Sam or Nick comes out to interrupt. Can I use this moment we have to left to ourselves and kiss you?"

I nodded, slightly blushing.

He made a step towards me and struck my cheek with his thumb. Then he leaned down and and captured my lips with his. I closed my eyes and took the helm of his shirt to pull him closer to me. He walked me against the wall and smiled as a soft moan escaped his mouth. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his chest. My hands were tangled in his hair. I had to stand on my tiptoes in order to get as close as possible. I made a tiny sound against his lips which had caused his heartbeat to increase in speed. I could hear his heart racing. I slowly let my tongue run across his lips as he rested his hands on my lower back.

Sam must have snuck onto the balcony in the process of everything because as we each broke apart for air, sure enough, Sam was on the other side balcony saying, "Awwwww."

"I knew that was going to happen." Alex laughed.

I yawned, "Well at least we got some time in. I think I should get to bed now." I said as I exited the balcony and headed to Alex's room.

Moments later, I heard his footsteps following down the hall. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Alex must have been overly nervous about the fact that he was crawling into bed with me, although it was nothing exciting, because he couldn't shut his mouth. He kept rambling on about the most random subjects. First he started with Batman then landed on Anime. I eventually pressed my fingertip on his lips to shush him. I smiled as he stopped, "Thank you."

"Sorry, I'm nervous." He said.

"You and me both, just try not worry about it… it'll help." I whispered, barely audible as I curled up against him. I rested my head on his chest as he took my hand in his and we intertwined our fingers.

"Goodnight, Alex." I whispered before I fell asleep.

"Night L.C." He replied as he pulled me closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up next to Alex, our fingers still intertwined.

"Good morning beautiful." Alex said as he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning." I blushed as I buried my face into his shoulder.

It wasn't long until Sam burst into the room. "Lara? You in here?

"Yeah" I said. As I leaned my head on Alex's chest.

"Nick explained everything to me already - he is going to take me back to the car. Wanna come?"

"Not really." I said hoping she would understand.

"Kay, I will be be at the apartment soon. Come when you feel like it." She said shutting the door behind her.

"Thanks for the invite to _our_ apartment." I said sarcastically.

"What time is it?" Alex asked moments later.

I pulled out my phone and hit the home button so it would display the time. "11:47." I replied.

"Lara," He looked me in the eyes. "Do you regret anything that happened last night?"

"No, not at all… Do you?" I asked concerned.

"Of corse not." He smiled.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because - I never would have thought you would feel the same way about me as I felt about you." He admitted.

"Why is that? If anyone here should've been feeling that way, it should be me. Back when we went to high school, every girl there would have done _anything_ to go out with you. They all still would do anything just to get the chance to talk to you."

"That's how are the guys were and they are all still like that. I don't blame them." Alex said.

"Alex, of all the girls you could have chosen, why did you choose me?" I asked.

He smiled like he was expecting me to have asked that. "Because," He paused. "You were the only girl I ever liked. Ever since I meet you, I liked you, and only you."

"Alex, your kidding me, right? We have known each other since kindergarten… and you have liked me since then?"

"True story." He laughed. "I know it seems a bit ridiculous, but it's true."

"No," I look up at him. "It's not that it is ridiculous… it's that I have felt the same way about you since kindergarten…" He looked up at me in shock.

"You're joking, right?" He asked.

"Nope. Would I lie to you, Alex Weiss?" I joked. "But seriously, I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Wow!" He said surprised. "And we are just now aware of all this."

"Better now then never." I said.

"True…. I guess we will just have to make up for all the time lost." He winked.

"I guess we will." I chuckled.

He walked by and quickly pecked me on the lips as he made his way to the kitchen. "Alex opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of milk - which was empty. "Well, Nick being a self-consumed bastard, put the milk back in the fridge although it was empty. Guess we're going to have to go to the store." He groaned.

"Alex, we can just go to my house. Sam should be there by now." I said as I pulled out my phone to check the time, it's been an hour, she should be home at this point. But where was Nick? I wondered. "Shouldn't Nick be back here by now?" I asked Alex.

"Yeah, but he probably just stayed at your apartment with Sam." Alex replied as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I suppose." I said.

There was an awkward silence for a short amount of time until I had broken it.

"Do you think we should check on them?" I asked thinking about everything that could have gone wrong.

"Probably…the two biggest trouble makers alone together cannot be good." He said as he walked to the front door and unlocked it.

I followed him out of the apartment and down to the parking lot to see if we could find Sam's BMW. Sure enough, it was there, so we went up to the front door of the apartment me and Sam shared.

"Do you think it's locked?" Alex asked.

"I don't know…" I shrugged as I reached for the door handle and tried to open the front door. I was expecting it to be locked so when I went to open it, I had pushed really hard which had sent me flying through the entrance since it was unlocked. As Alex followed me through the door, a massive bang from the living room caught our attention.

Nick and Sam both looked over the couch. Sam's hair was a mess and Nick's shirt was off. "Hi, guys!" She smiled quickly trying to tame her hair, not showing any sign of embarrassment as she tossed Nick his shirt.

"Umm, hi guys..." I said, unsure of what I had just walked in on. "Should we leave?… so you can rearrange yourselves?" I suggested.

"That would be nice." She said still fidgeting with her loose strands of hair while trying to cover Nick as he put his shirt back on.

Alex and I walked backwards out the door and closed it. Alex broke the silence, "Well that wasn't awkward…" Alex chuckled.

"Oh, no," I laughed, "Not awkward at all. That - that was completely, normal... Something you see almost everyday," I joked. After about a minute we reentered the apartment, unsure if we had given them enough time.

"Lara, Alex…You guys are back... already? That was a short date." Sam smiled, clearly wanting us to forget what had just happened minutes ago.

I felt my face beginning to redden at the word "date".

Nick, on the other hand was still quite embarrassed. "Oh hey, Alex… isn't there a special movie premiere we have to catch on T.V. in - like - 2 minutes or so?" Nick said as he jumped up off the couch.

"Umm, no." Alex said, clearly wanting to stay longer. Nick grabbed his arm and started to lead him out the door. "Bye, guys." Alex yelled, as Nick dragged him out of the door. "Bye, Sam…Nice to see you again." Nick yelled, as he pushed Alex out and closed the door behind him.

"Oh yeah, nice to see you to." I yelled back sarcastically as the lock on the door clicked shut, making my way over to the couch.

"You guys seemed to enjoy yourselves while we weren't here." I smirked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… that. We just made made out. We were barely getting started when you guys walked in." Sam smirked.

"I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ANY MORE!" I yelled, as I jumped off the couch and made my way towards my room.

"Wait, Lara!" She shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here." She said

"What do you want?" I said, clearly annoyed, as I turned around and made my way back over to her.

"Just come here." She answered.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said

I flopped back on the couch and looked at Sam who was smirking. "What?" I asked her.

"Do I really have to say?"

"Yes you do." I said as I tried to figure out what she was smirking about.

"LARE SLEPT WITH ALEX!" She began to sing loudly at the top of her lungs.

"SAM!" I yelled. "You do realize that we have neighbors, right?"

"Come on, Lara. Quite trying to change the subject... Give me all the details." She pleaded.

"There are no details…Nothing happened, we just slept."

"How boring." Sam frowned. "He didn't play with your hair, hold your hand, or hold you close to him?"

"Well, yeah.. he did." I said, still trying to find out where this was going.

"Awww." Sam squealed.

"It's not a big deal." I stated flatly.

"Not a big deal?" Sam said in shock. "Sweetie, this is a _huge_ deal… You finally have your dream guy since what, first grade?" She said.

"Kindergarten." I corrected.

"That makes it an even bigger deal." Sam yelled.

"One year, mhmm, what a _big _difference...Sam, where are you going with this?" I rushed her.

"After work today, all of us are going out." She said.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yeah," She smiled. "I'll call Jonah to see if he wants to come to."

"Okay… I have to go get ready for work, text me when we are going." I said, making my way to the shower.

_**~Time Lapse~**_

I walked into the book store that I worked at and put my phone, wallet, and keys in the back room. I walked up to the cash register as the guy who was working before me left. A little brunette girl that was about six or seven walked up to the cash register with an older lady who looked like her grandma. "Hi," The little girl smiled. "Guess what book I'm getting today." She said eagerly. "Hmm, I don't know," I smiled. "Wanna show me?" I suggested.

Still smiling, she nodded at me and put the book down on the counter. "It's a book about lost treasures around the world." She stated excitedly. "Have I seen you before?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"I don't think so…" I smiled.

"What is your name?" She questioned.

"Lara." I said as I rang up the small book.

She jumped, "Lara Croft!"

"Yeah." I said, looking at her. "How did you know-?"

"You were on the news!" She squealed.

_I was on the news? For what?_

"Didn't you find a lost island?" She queried.

"Yes, Yamatai." I said, still thinking about why I was on the news.

"I want to be _just like you_ when I am older!" She said with the brightest smile on her face.

"Aww, thank you." I smiled. "Is this all you will be getting today?" I asked the older woman.

"Yes." She smiled as she got the money out of her purse.

"Oh, don't worry about it," I smiled. "You can have it."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "My treat."

"Thank you so much." The little girl shouted as she took her book and ran out the door.

"Thank you." I older lady smiled as she went after the girl.

The rest of the day at work was pretty relaxing, business was slow most of the day and all I could hear was my phone constantly vibrating on the back counter. I debated on whether or not I should go check it, but I eventually decided against it.

_**~Time Lapse~**_

I got my stuff from the back and left when the new guy arrived to work his shift. As I exited the store, I checked my phone. Eleven missed calls, all from Sam. I pressed her contact and hit call. Several rings later, Sam picked up. "Hey Sweeite." She said through the phone.

"Hi, I'm on my way to the apartment." I said.

"Okay, I'll be here." She said. "I'm getting ready, see you when you get here." She ended the call.

I didn't work too far away from home, so after Sam had hung up, I was there in about one minute. "Home already?" She called from the kitchen.

"We live three minutes away from the book store." I laughed.

"We are leaving in a little while." She said.

"Sam, I hope you aren't planning to get drunk again tonight." I stated.

"I'll _try_ to behave myself," She teased. "Why are you so worried about it anyways… I'm good luck for you when I'm drunk." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, you aren't going to pick out my outfit tonight either… I have something in mind." I said as I made my way to my room. I could hear her frowning as I closed the door.

Since it was cold out and raining, I put on a dark grey sweater, burgundy skinny jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots. I put my hair up into my signature ponytail and walked out of my room to the living room.

"I'm ready!" I said making my way to the front door.

"I'm coming!" Sam yelled as she ran down the hallway.

"I am driving tonight." I told her.

"Killjoy." Sam replied as she shut the front door behind her. I stuck my tongue out at her in response.

"I'll be in the car." I said.

"Okay. Be right there." She responded as she locked the front door.

A minute later Sam opened the passenger door and hopped in. "What took you so long?" I teased.

She waved her phone in the air. "I had to go back and get my phone."

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked as I started the engine and switched on the windshield wipers.

"This club downtown." Sam replied.

"Called…"

"I can't remember the name, but there is only one club downtown… It shouldn't be that hard to find." Sam laughed.

"I cannot believe it. Sam Nishimura, biggest clubber in the history of clubbers, forgot the name of a club." I laughed as I drove towards the downtown area. "Is Jonah coming tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "He just texted me, he is already there.

"Great," I said as I pulled into the parking lot. "Tell him we will be there in 5 seconds."

"Huh?" Sam said, looking up from her phone. "Oh, wow… well that was fast." She unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car as I locked it and followed.

We opened the door and entered the club. Greeted by flashing lights and a huge blast of music. People were everywhere. It was hard to spot where Jonah had been, but we found him after about a minute or so. He sat at a circular table that was positioned near the loud music. "Hi Sam!" He smiled as he looked over towards me. "Lara, my little bird!"

"Hi, Jonah!" Sam said, taking a seat at the table.

"Hey, Jonah." I smiled as a took a seat next to Sam at the circular table.

"Do you know where Alex is at?" Jonah asked.

"No, I'll text him." Sam said as she grabbed her purse and dug around for her phone. "Ah-ha!" Sam said as she pulled her phone out. Just seconds later Sam set her phone down at the table. "Okay, I texted him." She said.

"I figured." I replied sarcastically as her phone vibrated. She grabbed her phone and check the message. "He said he'll be here in two minutes." She said, setting her phone back down.

"Great!" Jonah said as he hopped out of his chair and walked over to the bar. "I'll be right back, do you guys want anything."

"No, I'm fine." Sam said looking at me.

"Nope." I told Jonah as he continued walking over to get a drink. "Glad to see you are trying to behave yourself for once." I teased Sam.

"Oh, please… I bet you I can go the whole night without _one_ drink." Sam challenged.

"I bet you can't." I teased.

"Five bucks." She said.

"Deal!" I replied already knowing she wouldn't be able to do it.

"Hey look, here comes your dream guy." Sam joked.

"Sam!" I said, hoping she wouldn't embarrass me.

"Hi guys!" Alex smiled, as he took a seat next to me. "Where is Jonah?" He asked, searching the room.

"At the bar." I replied, looking over at Sam mockingly. She stuck her tongue out at me and frowned.

"How long has he been over there?" Alex asked, still looking at Jonah.

"A couple minutes," Sam said. "Why?"

"Because he is dancing with these random people and screaming the lyrics of the song that is playing right now." Alex chuckled.

Sam and I both looked over at Jonah and joined Alex in laughter. Jonah tried to make his way back over to the table, stumbling over people and tables in the process. "Hiya, guyssssss." He slurred, as he turned around and stumbled his way back over to the bar.

"He can get drunk quicker than I can." Sam giggled.

"No, I'll call it a tie." Alex laughed, examining Jonah go up to random people's table's and sing the song lyrics to them, occasionally messing up the words.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" Sam yelled as she jumped up from her seat and went over to the bar.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked.

"Oh, she bet me that she could go all tonight without a drink." I laughed.

He laughed. I got up. "I should probably check on Sam." I said as he got up. "Hold on." He said as he grabbed my arm. His eyes searched mine. I tilted my head up slightly to make firm eye contact with him. He cupped my jaw softly, his eyes drifted shut as he pressed his lips to mine softly. I placed my hand on the front of his shirt, fisting the fabric firmly. His lips were moving softly against mine as I then pulled him closer to me with the hand that was holding his shirt. We broke apart as a security guard approached us.

"Do you know this man?" The guard asked in a deep voice, holding Jonah, who was still singing and trying to dance, by the arm.

"Umm, yeah." Alex said.

"Please take him out of here, he is bothering the other customers." The guard replied as he handed Jonah over to Alex and left.

"Nice job buddy." Alex laughed.

"I'll go get Sam now and tell her we have to go." I said as I walked over to Sam at the bar.

"We have to go." I told her as she finished off her can of beer.

"Ughh, I was just getting started." She teased as she walked with me back outside to where Alex and Jonah were.

We walked out of the club and headed over to Jonah and Alex in the rain. Alex finished stuffing Jonah in the backseat and came over to us.

"I'll be in the car, I'm tired…. Bye Alex." Sam said taking the keys from me, leaving Alex and I alone in the rain.

"Can I asked you something real quick." He said suddenly.

"Sure, what is it?" I said.

He hesitated for a moment before he spoke, "Would you like to go out sometime?" He said, rubbing his neck nervously.

I smiled, taken aback by the question, "I'd like that." I replied.

"I'll call you." He replied smiling.

"We began to walk back over to my car. As we walked, Alex suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked with amusement.

"I just thought about how Jonah was singing that song by AlunaGeorge song when he was drunk."

I joined him in his laughter. "You know you like it, but it drives you insane!" I danced around imitating Jonah.

Alex laughed and leaned against a tree. "Oh, the irony. I just hope you didn't forget.

I stopped, "What?" I asked confused. "Forget what?"

He stepped forward and leaned in close to me. "This." He said, kissing my lips gently and holding my face in his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck, finding myself wanting to be closer. He had responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. We eventually broke.

"Clever." I said, plastering a smile on my face. He laughed once more, his face growing red.

"Well goodnight, L.C. he said, walking back over to his car. "Night Alex." I replied as I climbed into my Jeep and looked over to the passenger seat to see Sam smirking.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep myself from blushing.

"Do I really have to say?" She said batting her eyes in a flirtatious manner. I looked away hiding my smile.

We took off and headed home in silence until Sam finally couldn't take it anymore. "So, what did he say to you?"

"He asked me if I wanted to go out with him sometime." I replied.

"Thats it?! Come on, Sweetie, give me the details." She said as she teasingly poked at my shoulder.

"Sam, I'm trying to drive." I laughed.

"You are not getting off that easy, come on… spill it."

"What are we, seventh graders?" I asked.

"Come on, Lara, you have to tell me." She begged. At this point, Sam whipped out her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright… Well, not much happened. He kissed me while you were at the bar and-"

"HE KISSED YOU TWICE TONIGHT?!" Sam squealed. She looked as if she were going to explode. "How did it feel? What did you do?"

I don't know, I mean, it took me by surprise… I kissed him back though…"

Before I could say anymore, Sam reacted again, "Awwww, that's adorable.

I smiled in amusement, "Oh, Sam. What am I going to do with you?"

Sam laughed, "Alright, fine. I'll leave you alone.. for now." She said with a mischievous smile.


End file.
